Ever wondered the unexpected
by Invisi0bil
Summary: As we remember from the movie (*if you haven't finished the movie, watch it!*) Hana tries to find Ame in the forest. She stumbles and falls in a landslide leaving her unconscious, but what if she falls into coma. So, what do you think will happen next? Find out!
1. The Beginning

Hello Readers! I would like to say, this is my first time writing a series, in _'Wolf Children'_, for Ever wondered the unexpected. From being suddenly inspired, near the end of the movie. I hope you enjoy!

_-Invisi0bil _

* * *

**Ever wondered the unexpected**

A/N: Based off the movie near the end of _'__Wolf Children__'_.

**Chapter 1** _Pov. Hana_

"_I can't give up….I still need to look for him, find him and bring him, home._" As I grab the tree branch from slipping, it suddenly snapped. Slipping ...falling, and then hitting the ground. As I struggled to hold myself up, I looked up at the sky. All I could see was the rain blurring up my eyes with my tears. As I thought of my dear Ame, all I could think of was I had to find him and bring him home. He could be wandering the forest for all she knew, and missed him. But really thought of what she would've done as a parent.

"_I've still haven't got the chance to do so much for him..., I feel like a horrible mother for raising my children. But still haven't done anything for them yet and they have already set their own paths out in front of them... but still I've done so little ... I need to ... find him..._" As quietly as she spoke she silently fell into slumber as the darkness consumed her eyes.

As the dew drops of the rain continued, a mysterious figure appeared to her presence. But as the figure crept closer and closer to Hana's lifeless body.

Appeared from out the shadows, Ame, her son that she was looking for. Ame looked down at his mother and felt as sign of guilt run all over his body, by seeing the bruises all over her. But all he wanted was to live his life, the wolf life rather being tied down with responsibilities as a human. A wolf could do so much more than school and chores. A free life rather to act this particular way from being out-of-place. As Ame walked to his mother, he -as gently as he could- carried her out of the forest to the parking lot of the school. Ame knew for the better, that he wasn't like the others. He was different and out of placed than his classmates. Fully knowing that he never belonged to the human world, unlike his sister. But never did his mom get the chance to realize that. (Though she knew his interest in the wild.) He was different, and he knew well enough to understand as a 10-year-old, but never did cross his mind that he and his sister, Yuki, crossed paths with each other. Unlike Ame, his sister was popular, "normal", and played the girly girl. But even so, he was the opposite towards his sister. Ame was anti-social, different, and easy to pick on when he was younger.

As his memories began to flow throughout his brain, a thought came up to what his mother would think of him leaving.

_What would she think?_

...

Would she miss him, losing her only son.

Would she be relieved since he was so hard to handle.

Or just forget about him since she still had Yuki.

...

As Ame stepped into the school lot, he carefully placed his mom down. Without looking back with no regrets, Ame looked up to the forest, and knew a new life was beginning for him. As Ame turned into a wolf he ran to the forest, not being able to glance back at his mom in having any regrets as he did. He quickly disappeared and was out of sight.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

Please review if would like more, this is just the beginning...

_-Invisi0bil :)_


	2. What Happened?

Hello! ^v^

This is the second chapter...

Hope you enjoy!

_-Invisi0bil_

* * *

**Ever wondered the unexpected**

**Chapter 2** _Pov. Yuki_

Since me and Souhei were somewhat **_"__abandoned__"_** in the school, we began to doze off and walk around. Bored from out of my mind I began to look outside from a window. Wondering if my mom would ever pick me up. From out of the corner of my eye I saw from out the window, a figure on the school lot. But by the looks of it, the figure wasn't moving. So then, I quickly ran down to check out who it was. Reaching the school lot I began to slow my pace. Moving closer to the figure I wondered why would someone collapse here in a storm. But as I smoothed my walk, I began to see who it was. As I was about to see who it was, Souhei began to yell my name out.

"_Yuki,.. Yuki what happened? You just.. suddenly ran out of the classroom... and when did you run.. so fast...uhh..._" crouching down as well, panting hard.

"_Out of breath much_," grinning to how fit she was than him

"_Well sorry, I'm good at sports and all... but you, I don't know but, how do you get... the energy to run like that..._" making up an excuse.

"_Well then, I think you should workout more, that's for starters_" smirking at him

"_Hahaha, very funny. So what were saying...? Oh hey, there's a person on the school lot._"

"_Uhh, I totally forgot. As I was saying, before I was interrupted from how unfit you are. I saw this person here from out the school window._" stating logically

"_I think we should try waking the person up_" unsure and worried

As me and Souhei turned the person of a better view of his/her's appearance I saw was...

"_… my mom…?_"

* * *

Questionably wondering why she was at the school lot I decide to wake her up.

"_Mom, mom, wake up_." I whispered to her ear.

"_…_"

Agitated from the silence response I began to raise my voice with a bit of worry.

"_Mom…_" I called again

"_… … …_"

_-If this was a joke, I'm not buying it-_

"_I'll call the ambulance_" Souhei said

As I was to busy with my mother, everything was inaudible for me to hear. All of my focus was on my mother. Heartbroken as I was I began to play around with her.

"_Haha, very funny you're not fooling me_"

"_… … … …_"

"_Mom, stop joking around it isn't funny anymore. Wake up!_" with a little anger and frustration my eyes began to burn with my throat.

"_If you're just ignoring me and laying dead –please don't-_ _I'm already buying it_" trying to laugh it off.

"_Please wake up, Mom. Mom, mom,_ **MOM!**" Yelling with all my might, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her furiously.

My body began to shake all over as I thought..

_-If she's not awake I'll-_

"_Calm down Yuki, I'm sure she's unconscious at the moment and I called the paramedics to make sure_," just as I was cut off.

"_I know they'll come, just stay strong for your mom. Wouldn't she want that from you?_"

"_Yeah.._" I weakly spoke, as well as not keeping eye contact.

As Souhei tried look at me, he surprisingly gave me a warm gesture from behind. I didn't know what to do whether to be surprised or welcomed by his act. But as he embraced me from behind I felt a pair of strong arms, reassuring me that it was going to be okay. I didn't try to resist, but just felt weak in his warm arms... somewhat safe.

But I knew for sure that his embrace couldn't help me with the situation of my mother's state.

As the paramedics came, they carried her body to the truck. As for me and Souhei, they didn't dare to ask at what had happened. For they knew, because of my state of appearance. They might as well just pitied me as a poor soul of a girl. But all I could have thought about was, why my mother was in the parking lot and why she was unconscious. My head began to spin as I started blaming myself for not coming sooner.

Tears began to expose from my eyes in remembering my mother's responses. I hated to say, but I cried my eyes out. Crying was the most weakest thing I've ever showed to anyone, especially to my mother. It showed ugly side of me, to show this cheerful happy girl at school can be a big cry baby. But I didn't know what else to do, how I can stay strong for my mother if she's not here with me. Weeping in Souhei arms, for my mother's state I began to look at her with my mournful eyes. Minutes and hours passed by and I slowly closed my eyes, off from my mother. Then, receiving a massive headache as well as my eyes. Both my brain and eyes begin to pound and hurt, like crazy. As they start to give out on me and become very heavy. My mind begins to drift off as a sign of sleepiness. But as I tried to hold myself up from sleeping, I began to listen to the sirens go on and off for the long gruesome ride to the hospital. Surrendering, to my deprived power to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes, for the rest of the ride to come.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2 **

Please review if you would like more! I'm just getting started :)

_-Invisi0bil_


	3. Why?

Hello everyone, and thanks for the reviews, (which I forgot to say...) I really appreciate it!

Here's the next chapter...

_-Invisi0bil_

* * *

**Ever wondered the unexpected**

**Chapter 3** _Pov. Yuki_

_A/N: Just some fluff of SouheixYuki doesn't everyone need some :)_

As we reached the hospital, I slowly opened my eyes.

I began to look around as one of the paramedics said we were here. I began to wake Souhei up, but it was no use.

Because I was still in Souhei's arms, so I tried to break his embrace.

But, nothing... I began to look up at Souhei and tried to whisper in his ear to wake up. But it only made me blush seeing that our faces were so close.

As I was position like this, I began to wonder how was I able to find a guy like this, I mean, I don't deserve him he's really to kind, leaving me to blush harder. I began to move closer to his face. When I had the thought of Souhei being awake right now.

_"If Souhei woke up and saw what I was doing I am totally going to kill myself."_ (_not literally though_)

So then I tried slipping under his arms, which began to make his grip firm on my waist making it harder for me to escape.

But as I was about to give up, one of the paramedics saw my situation and asked if I needed help, and without a thought I agreed.

As the man, shaked Souhei. He began to stir, then was finally was awake, or I said to soon.

As Souhei slowly open and closed his eyes and began to nuzzle at my neck as if a pillow.

As the paramedic tried another shake on Souhei, partly awake, Souhei begins to groan and tried to make an effort to open his eyes.

_"Uh.."_ seeing he was still holding Yuki while blushing. Letting go of Yuki, when he was finally awake.

_"Hey, ... Souhei"_ slightly being embarrassed too.

_"Okay you guys, just go to the front desk and a nurse will come help you." _As the man interrupted

* * *

Remembering my situation, I went and focused on my mother, that she was in the hospital and is unconscious.

Becoming well aware of my surroundings.

I began to watch my mother being swept away from the truck to the examining room of the hospital.

I felt cold and exhausted I began to shiver, leaving a chill behind my spine.

As me and Souhei got off, we went to the entrance of the hospital, the waiting room.

A nurse came up to us and ask, well me, questions of my mother.

Her name,

Her blood type,

Her birthday,

Her age,

Her relationship with me,

and Her condition

For the last part, I left unsaid.

The nurse later thanks me and takes her leave.

I held my breath, just knowing, what had really happened to her. I wasn't sure how to react, but I felt emotionless to think.

I couldn't tell what I was feeling at that moment but very cold, dull, and worn out to react or even to cry. I slowly begin to lose hope in myself, if she was going to be okay.

As I realize what I was doing, I knew I needed to stay strong and have faith in my mother. I mean, she not lost forever, right? She in good hands with the doctors.

All I knew I just needed more time to think.

I knew for sure that something was not right. For certain, I decided to wander off.

Unknowingly to me, Souhei starts to worry in my state and begins to follow me, but, stopped him short.

_"Souhei, I think you should wait here if the doctors came for the results."_

As Souhei was about to agree me, he began to worry and have questions like, where I was going and what I was going to do.

_"No I'm fine where I am, I think I should be worrying about you, if you do anything stupid."_

_"No, Souhei I wouldn't. I just… want to go somewhere far away from the room for a moment. I just need to think."_

As Souhei thought of what she was saying, he began to consider what she wanted. As Souhei thought, she really doesn't want to be near that room...

_"Fine, but I'll find you if the doctor comes up, okay?"_

_"Yeah, thanks…"_

I began to wander off and began to have these thoughts in my head.

As I walked, I started to gaze around the hospital for answers that I was looking for in my head.

Why...

Why she was left there, why would someone leave her there, why was Ame not here, and why- **_what a second _****_where's Ame!_**

Surprised and shocked I stopped my footing and looked both ways. Looking for a sign of Ame, when realizing his presence wasn't near. Thinking back, Ame should have been with mother the whole time.

I mean, Ame should have been right beside her since he was at home with her.

_…Right__…_?

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

I hope you enjoyed, please review if you're interested in more :)

_-Invisi0bil_


	4. The Doctor's Call

Here's the next chapter

* * *

**Ever wondered the unexpected**

**Chapter 4 **_Pov. Yuki_

How could I not realize this before, where's Ame?!

_"Y..."_

How could I've been so stupid, I need to question Ame after I'm done with the hospital.

_"...uk"_

I'm mean, he's at home right, if not then that's another person I should put on the list, of worrying. But if he doesn't know about this sooner he'll-

_"YUKI!"_

_ "W-what?!"_

As I try to figure out and see who was calling my name. I turned my back and immediately saw Souhei right in front of me.

_"Really, I was about a foot away, and you didn't hear me. And I was even calling your name, and I know that there's no other names 'Yuki' here because no one was responding back to the name of Yuki in the hospital."_

_"S-sorry, Souhei I was thinking about something..."_

_"And what was it...?"_

_"Well, you see its my brother, Ame, I don't think he's aware of mother's condition. So I've thought if I should go tell him..., but unusually he's been off lately like going off to the forest than school so I think I'll be waiting for him when he comes home."_

_"Yeah that sounds good, but don't go to the forest still, because we still have that nasty storm running."_

_"Ok, so what were you trying to tell me before...?"_

_"Oh yeah, the doctors just came back from the results. They wanted to speak to us about something."_

_"Ok, let's go."_

As Souhei led the way, we finally reach my mother's room.

As we were about to knock, the doctor came out.

She was tall and slender, but really looked very elegant. Her face was petite to look as though you can picture a flawless face of angel.

Now smiling at us, I noticed her dimples on her cheeks which was very lovely to look at, especially her eyes. As though welcoming to me her eye color was a mixture of an olive green with a tint of yellow. As from her eyes, her hair texture would be well described as a dirty blonde. But as I looked at her fully, instead of seeing a doctor I see a super model. I cant imagine why a woman with this beauty would take up and be a doctor. Though a bit rude of me, I shouldn't be questioning her career. Returning back to the doctor, she finally spoke.

_"Okay you guys, which one of you is related to 'Hana'."_ as she glanced at her clipboard

_"I am, ma'am"_ slightly raising my hand

_"Okay, also may I ask both of your names"_

_"Yuki"_

_"Souhei"_

_"And I'm Dr. Asuka, but feel free to call me, Asuka"_ giving a quite friendly smile _(A/N: Asuka: meaning smell of tomorrow)_

_"Ok, Ms. Yuki and Mr. Souhei, may I ask another question?"_

_"Sure"_

_"Are you perhaps dating? Because I hear from my friends, well I think you met them. One of them was a paramedic and the other a nurse said that a young couple was coming by" _giving a sly grin

_"Oh n-no ma'am, I think you must be mistaken were just friends from school"_ giving off a little of embarrassment

_"Y-yeah were just friends"_ also giving a light blush

_"Mmmhh, I can see that"_ -I was just kidding, but I didn't know it would turn out like this. This is very interesting...-

_"U-um, ma'am"_

_"Asuka"_

_"Ms. Asuka, can you just please tell us my mother condition.."_

_"Okay, okay, well, Ms. Yuki..., Ms. Hana is in a stable condition..."_

_"But, we fix up all the damages from what she had experience from" _flipping back to her clipboard_ "an unknown cause"_

_"Though we think your mother, Ms. Hana, had fallen on something or maybe even trip on something from what she was doing. But the one thing we couldn't fix and noticed on the MRI was her brain, I'm sorry Yuki but your mom, Hana has fallen into coma. The damage was a bit minor from her recent state, but it made a big impact to her condition. I'm sorry. We don't know how many days, months, or even years it will take for her to wake up. We've done all that we could, now its just Hana's part to wake up."_

-Silently crying-

_"Why...?"_ as tears begin to expose from my face again. Souhei begins to comfort me, bringing his arm to my shoulder, giving me a warm and tight a hug. Whispering in my ear to stay strong. I buried my face to his chest as Asuka asks me,

_"I'm sorry, Yuki. But I need to ask some more questions from you, okay? Are alright with it?"_

Exiting from the hug I begin to respond

_"Y-yeah, I can, answer questions"_

_"How old are you?"_

_"12"_

_"And you, sir"_

_"13"_

_"Ok, Yuki do you have any other relatives to contact at the moment?"_

Giving an unsure answer of what she was leading to.

_"N-no"_

Once I gave her my response, Asuka quickly looked both ways as though making sure no one was listening.

_"Ok, um, Yuki, you can't pay for your mom's medical condition, are positively sure, you any relatives? Because you have no guardian at the moment and the fees of the hospital. Don't you have a father, not sounding rude or anything, but do you?"_

_"I'm sorry, my father died when I was a toddler"_

_"Wh-hat wait, why are YOU apologizing?! I should be the one who's suppose to apologize at the moment. I'm sincerely and deeply apologize I didn't know your father passed away, but may I ask how?"_

_"U-um," _-unsure how to explain his death from her mother's view-_ "he died in a dam, he probably slipped and fallen into it, from the rainy weather when my brother was born."_ lying a bit

Not questioning her response, she continues with her questions.

_"Do you know any close friends of your mother or have their number?"_

_"No ma'm, but I'll be graduating soon, in ...5 years, so I'll be able to find a job or two."_

_"O-oh okay, ...but I don't think I can keep her here if the fees are not taken care."_

_"I will sell my mother's vegetables and quit school and find a jo-" _finding her solution for the problem

_"Nope, I won't allow this and you," _now looking at Souhei_ "Mr. Souhei you better not be thinking the same from this idiotic girl at the moment."_ glaring at the two

_"No, Ms. Asuka."_ scared out of his wits, of the woman.

_"Good. You know what," _realizing and found an idea for her solution_ "I'll be paying for the fees. Well, that's settled. Also I need you to have a guardian, if not then I'll be the one taking responsibility."_

_"No, please you're doing so much for me please let me do something in return."_

_"No, you need to focus on your studies in school."_

_"Please"_

_"I said n-"_

_"PLEASE!"_

_"Bu-"_

_"PLEAAASE!"_

_"fine..."_

_"Once I graduate from schooling, in 5 years, I will immediately find a job and pay for the expenses myself."_

_"Bu-"_

_"And will pay you back fully."_

_"Okay, that part I'm not listening. Yuki, you're very young and I know you want to be devoted and responsible for your mother. But you're so young, and I'm crazy jealous of that. I don't want you be to held accountable for the fees so if I receive any money from you. I will find you, your house, have your money in my hand, and give you the most longest frick'in lecture of why you shouldn't give me your money that you earned with sweat and tears for. And if it isn't through from your frick'in head, or so God help me, I'll live in your home until the day you die."_ with the most scariest face you think of, that is ready kill.

_"O-okay. But, what if you died"_ wondering if the solution would change course.

_"No I wouldn't, cause I'm a doctor."_ acting mature

_"..."_

_"Good then it settled." _grinning happily

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Please feel free to review, if you want me to continue :)


	5. Where are you?

Hey you guys, here's the next chapter...

* * *

**Ever wondered the unexpected**

**Chapter 5** _Pov. Yuki_

_"Okay, you guys hold tight for minute for me, ok? I just need to check up some records and data from your mother."_

Quietly listening to Asuka, both Yuki and Souhei sat down in the waiting room near Hana's door. Unknowingly gazing at the door, Yuki begins to think of what she should say to Ame, when he gets home. Nervous, Yuki begins to fidget around with her hands.

_-What to do...? I mean how will I be able to explain this to Ame of what had happened?-_ as questins beganto fill in her mind

As I stared at the tiled floor I begin to question how would Ame react to this...

Trying to figure out my solution, footsteps begin to echo on the tiled hallway, noticing it was Asuka. Walking smoothly, she calmly and happily told me,

_"Ok-ay Yuki, you can now see your mother"_ giving a relieving smile

_"Thanks..."_ still nervous

_"You too, Mr. Souhei if you want"_

_"Thank you, Ms. Asuka"_

_"Your welcome, I'll just leave you two alone"_

_"Ok"_ giving her a reassuring smile

As she left, I made my way to the door, before taking deep breaths while slightly holding my breath, as the door open.

Bright and white was the room, which I could hardly tell it was a room. Everything looked exactly white and colorless to her. But not only was the room, white though along with it her mother. Hana, looked pail as an antique doll. Pail, but with a light color on her face. Laying peacefully and elegant in her sleep as if everything was just fine. Just like in the story of, Sleeping Beauty. Though for me, I don't think there might be a prince charming to save with a kiss to awaken from her slumber. Unfortunately its not me to say for any future events, but you never know the unexpected right? I just only pray that she could be just pretending and make an early April Fools on me in the month of March. But by the looks of it, that not happening...

Examining my mother closer as I entered, I could see some visible bruises on her arms and legs (just questioning what really happened to her). Carefully walking towards my mother without a sound, showing no sign of grief at the moment, but who am I kidding. Just as I finally reached her I can see my mother's forehead. Thin white cloth wrapped around her as if a blanket for protection.

_"He-ey, mom..."_ as I knelled down on the floor, carefully holding her hand to my forehead _"Me and Ame, love you... and want you to come home with us. Please, get well and wake up, okay?"_ near the verge to cry

Watching the two women Souhei silently left, from feeling a bit awkward and embarrassed; just knowing that Yuki really needed to be alone with her mom.

As Yuki lifted up her head, she looked at her mother in great determination. As strongly and boldly as she spoke she begins to swear to mother on promises that she would never intend to break.

_"Mom, I promise, no, I swear, I'll be stronger, before you know it. You, me, and Ame will be one big happy family again. Mom, you don't know how much I love and need you at the moment. But please let me be the one to help you, now. Let me do my part as a child for you. I want to be you're helping hand to help and nourish you back to good health. With Ame at my side I'm not alone, I can do anything. Please watch over us and guide us, mom. I want to show Ame how strong his big sister is. Cause I really want to be the one who has the courage to keep this family together. So please guide me into becoming a responsible and good sister once you come back to good health. I promise, and I swear to it, I'm not going to cry anymore, I don't want to show any weakness to others. I don't want to be looked down upon as misfortune little girl, I want to show everyone this girl right here, Yuki, is a leader and can brave when she stand up to anything. Because I really don't want to be a burden towards others and also I'm sick of everyone pitying me! _

_So, I'm already done and sick of crying for one day. But from today on, I want to be strong for you, and to be able to show Ame we can get through this obstacle and do this together. I know this will lead us to a bumpy road, but I know we can make it through. I want to be strong just for Ame so please guide me, mom I need your support." _silently smiling at her, knowing that they will be fine if both Ame and Yuki work together

* * *

Silently holding my mother's hand, sitting in a chair I lightly hear a knock on the door. Seeing who was, she saw Ms. Asuka.

Poking out from the ajar door in front of her, she asks me a brief question.

_"Sorry to disturb you, Yuki. I needed to ask, do you want to live in my house or you want me live in your's. You decide."_

_"Um, can you live in my house. I have a brother there and my school's there, too."_

_"Right, right. That sounds good just give me a day to pack. Also can you give me the address of your house?"_

_"Yeah sure, here. And besides I think it's a good idea to talk to Ame today after what happened and the situation that will be going on."_ after handing her the address

_"Ok, just give me a call if you need any help anything, I'll be coming tomorrow." _handing her number, before she left

_"Thanks"_

*Opens door*

_"Souhei I think I'm going to leave today from the hospital, I need to talk to Ame..."_

_"Yeah, don't worry. Do you need me to come with you, cause I don't mind"_

_"You sure...? What about your mom?"_

_"Remember she's with my new step-dad..."_

_"Oh," _remembers _"sorry... do you want to...?"_

_"Yeah, if you don't mind" _blushes a bit

_"Yeah I don't mind" _giving a welcoming smile

* * *

_At Yuki's house_

Finally reach my house, by the help of Ms. Asuka. I began to look up to the sky to see the gloomy weather that was harsh in the beginning turned into a light drizzle.

_"Tadaima, ..." _Forgetting that her mother was the hospital, and quickly recovered by saying it towards her father (near the side door of the entrance). Knowing, Souhei was there and watching my every movement.

As awkwardly as it sounded for me I begin to ask what he would like to eat, like a housewife.

_"So, what do want to eat for dinner? I'm quite good at making curry or some barbecue, which would like?" _A/N: someone please tell me what those things are that Hana made with Ookami in the reviews cause I feel so gosh darn frustrated if I got it wrong, or is barbecue right

_"Maybe some curry would be fine, and I don't mind I would love to try some of your cooking, but can I help I would love to try to learn how to cook." _sheepishly saying

_"Okay, how bout we start from scrap. Why don't you make some rice. And I'll find some potatoes, carrots, and onions in the garden. And I'll be back to show you how to cut the vegetables, okay?"_

_"Okay, but where's the rice?"_

_"Sorry, its near the bottom at the cabinet" _pointing at the object_  
_

_"Thanks,..." _when she leaving_ "and how much should put?"_

_"Uh," _coming back inside_ "maybe just 3 cups of rice, because when Ame comes home he's awfully hungry."_

_"Ok, sorry bout that"_

_"No, its fine. I'll be coming back inside if need anymore help, ok?"_

_-Comes back and shows Souhei what to do-_

_"Ok Souhei, are you ready?" _as I washed the vegetables

_"Yeah"_

A/N: I don't know why I put this here but I was recently eating curry during that time so, you can probably skip this part if you like or read my bad descriptions on cutting vegetables...

_"Okay, first watch how I'm holding the knife look how I'm not gripping it so hard. Then look at the way I'm cutting the ends off the carrot. As I cut I didn't cut the pieces to thick or thin but just in the middle."_

_"As for the onions we have to take off the outer coat. When I'm done I try to cut down the middle to have the two sides of the onions facing down. But here comes the difficult part _-looking at him and wearing the most foolish smirk I had on-_ the verge to cry. But aside that I try to cut the onions in strips fast making it easier for me to deal my eyes."_

_"And then comes the potatoes just like the onion we have to take off the outer coat, which you will be using a peeler, that is easy to handle. Then after that, you cut the potatoes in half and then cutting them into chucks. So are you good to go, or you need me to watch you?"_

_"Um, watch me maybe?"_

_"Sure"_

_-Souhei cutting-_

_"Souhei, you're being to hard the kitchen knife, try to relax."_

_"Ok,.. is this good?"_

_"Yeah, but you're making the carrot slices to thick"_

_"Do you want it here"_

_"No, right there"_ guiding my hand to Souhei's and placing my other on his, its sorta felt like I was embracing. But even felt like we were newlyweds, just thinking about it made me blush.

When Souhei was finally confident in this cutting I began to work on the sauce and meat of the curry.

Finally when we were done, we ate and chatted a bit.

_"I guess its kinda late, Souhei, you can sleep in the bedrooms. Its in the far end of the hall from the kitchen."_

_"Thanks, but I can sleep on floor, its fine."_

_"No, you're a guest and my mother wouldn't allow this from you or of any other guests"_

Surprised that she mentioned her mother, he quickly looked at her to see any sign of sadness in her eyes, though it only came to show strength.

Obediently obeying her, and went to the bedroom. But silently questioning to worry about her, for staying up late.

He walks off and enters the bedrooms.

* * *

_"Okay its just **9:30** I'm sure he'll be home soon"_

Waiting patiently and fiddling with the food made for Ame.

Looking back and forth at the clock, I begin to worry about Ame.

_"Ame where are you, it's **11:27** and you're still not here"_

_"Maybe Ame just got lost track of time...,_

_I still have a few minutes to spare, before I go to bed, what time is it? **12:15**_

_Maybe I should wait a few more minutes he might come here any second now_

_Wait I should probably warm up his food for him, I know that curry's his second most favorite food"_

Waiting patiently again

.

.

_"Ahh, I'm so tired, maybe I should take a little nap..._

_Wait, no, Ame's will be coming here any second now, sleeping can wait"_

Fiddling with Ame's food again

_"Darn it, its cold again, maybe if I warm it one more time, Ame might come.._

_Okay, done_

_MMm, what time is it? **1:32**"_

_._

_._

_"Ame please be home..."_

_._

_._

_**3:51**_

_"Ame_

_Ame,_

_Where are you?"_ slightly whispering

Don't you know mom needs you, and even I need you

Where are you? Please be here I really can't do this by myself!

_**4:39**_

.

.

_"Ame..."_

.

.

_**6:00**_

Minutes, seconds, and especially hours pass by and I even wonder if you'll really be here?

I'm beginning to lose hope in you as time ticks by the clock

Why...

Why did you leave us?!

As my feelings turned into sadness, hopeless, then betrayal.

And finally realizing what Ame meant, to take care of mom. A/N: The scene of the movie when Ame tells Yuki to take care of their mom

He ditched us?! When our mother needs our attention, when she is in this condition. I can't believe him. With these feelings my betrayal turned to anger and hatred towards Ame.

After it was 6 in the morning I stood up and grab Ame's food and threw it into the trash can. Breaking the dish in the progress.

I knew better, but this kills me the most to think he abandoned us, family...

_But,_

_I really thought we were __family...,_

_Ame_

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

This is like the LONGEST chapter I've ever written. I hope you're satisfied with it =w=. Though, I seriously will be revising this, maybe sometime soon. Cause I really gave up half way...Sorry

Just tired, and will be sleeping now sometime soon... Please review, & thanks for reading _-Invisi0bil_


	6. Writer's Block

Okay you guys Im probably not going to update as fast as the beginning, but I've been kinda busy lately and with a massive writers block. But really you don't know how much its been annoying me! I've been trying to get some ideas and inspiration from my friends and especially parents. But ended up with a chapter Asuka's family life. I can't say how, but I probably read through my work in the future chapters that I'll post and ended up like that. BUT, surely I'll be back prepared for the 6th chapter.

-Invisi0bil

P.S If anyone has any suggestions in the story feel free to PM cause Im freely open to anyone's ideas, and maybe a bit desperate at the moment to boost me into writing


End file.
